


blush

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [10]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Office Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: anonymous requested the prompts “he’s so pretty i think i’m gonna faint.” & “is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Kudos: 33





	blush

You sit on the edges of the room with your best friend and coworker, Joyce. You’re absentmindedly sipping on a mug full of rum and coke that had been poured for you an hour ago as she chatters on about all the people in the room. 

It’s Nancy Phillip’s last week in the Public Affairs office, about to retire and move back to the States with her husband. She’s been here longer than anyone else and seems to know everyone. You don’t know her _that_ well, but you’re in the same office room as her every day, so it would be a little bit embarrassing to not show up. 

“Okay, so that woman over there, Chloe?” Joyce says. “She’s in charge of Exchanges and Programs or something, and apparently she was placed in a family embassy house instead of a single apartment, which kept the Chambers family from—holy shit, is that Javier Peña?”

You follow her line of sight, seeing Javier walking through the doors to the party. 

“He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint,” Joyce groans. “I had no idea the DEA would show up. They’re always so lofty. But Javier? _God_ , he’s so hot. I can’t fucking handle it.”

“He’s alright,” you say. Alright’s an understatement. But you’re not going to admit to Joyce that you thought he was attractive. 

For the past year, Javier had been flirting with you in the hallways. It was fun, and it made you feel sexy. You didn’t see anything wrong with it, even flirting back sometimes. The first time it went a little too far, a little too suggestive, he caught you in the parking lot and asked if you wanted him to stop. You told him no, and then didn’t talk to him for a week, terrified that your admission had revealed too much of how you thought about him. The flirting resumed afterward like nothing had changed.

It was almost a month ago, but you and Javi were the last people in the office for the night. Javier was leaving his part of the floor and walked past the Public Affairs office. That night you wound up bent over a table in a conference room, doors locked, as he railed you from behind. The best sex you had ever had. And the next morning you both acted like it hadn’t happened. Until it happened again, a week later. The third time was out in the bathroom of a bar, drunk. The fourth was a day later in his apartment. 

It was never acknowledged publicly. It was just sex. Both of you there for the other when you needed it and when no one was watching. A relationship that didn’t exist in the minds of a single other soul. 

“I wonder why he’s even here,” Joyce says. “Probably the free alcohol. From what I hear, he doesn’t _do_ parties.”

“I wouldn’t know,” you say. Nancy has been making her rounds with the guests and you can see her getting closer. You don’t really want to talk to her. Pretend you’re sad about her departure. By your calculations, if you stay another fifteen minutes, you’ll have finished your drink, stayed long enough to be appropriate, and just barely escaped a conversation with Nancy. 

“Don’t look now,” Joyce whispers, still stuck on the idea of Javier. “But he’s looking at you. Pretty intently.”

You immediately look up, against your better judgment. And Javier is, in fact, staring at you, through the crowd. And not just staring, he’s walking towards you. _Why_?

“Oh my god, Y/N,” Joyce says, shuffling around to adjust her skirt. “He’s coming this way, _please_ , do I look okay? If I say the right things, do you think he’ll ask me out?”

Do you think Javier would ask Joyce out? You glance back up at him and feel your face heat up with the memories of the last time he gave you a look like he’s doing right now, mischievous and excited. “I don’t think he’s the type, Joyce.”

“Ugh, you’re ruining it. At least let me think I have a chance,” she says. 

You laugh, trying to mask the fear that’s building up in your stomach. Nothing good could come out of speaking to him now. “You look… good.”

She seems soothed by your words, and you glance back up to search for Javier amongst the people. And he’s standing just feet away from you.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” he asks you.

You squeeze your eyes shut, wishing you could be swallowed into the floor. “No, just, you know—I’m not blushing.”

“It looks a bit like it.”

“You’re Javier Peña, right?” Joyce says, and you hope she can keep the conversation away for as long as possible. Hope she didn’t think any further of your brief exchange. “I’m Joyce Gould.”

“Nice to meet you, Joyce.” He smiles. His voice is thick with the charm he uses on just about everyone. “I was coming over to ask Y/N about something, work-related. About a, uh, a press release.”

“Yeah?” you say, and searching his eyes you see the hidden meaning of his words, the recognition clicking into place with the slight lift of the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh come on,” Joyce groans. “Tonight’s about celebrating, not work. Save it for tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, Joyce. I was planning on going home in a few minutes anyway. We’ll just talk and then I’ll be leaving. See you tomorrow?” Javier’s waiting patiently and your body seems to instinctively shift towards him in anticipation of what’s about to happen.

“Ugh, you’re so boring,” she says. “But that means more booze for me, can I have the rest of yours?”

You hand her your mug and then wish her goodbye, slipping out of the room behind Javier. He leads you just across the hall and into the DEA offices. As soon as the door clicks closed behind you, your whirl around to face him, about to question everything.

“Shhh,” he says, placing a finger on your lips. “You have to be quiet, okay?”

The finger trails its way down your chin and neck before pushing down the neckline of your shirt. 

“We wouldn’t have to be quiet if we left now. If we went back to yours,” you whisper. The warmth of his finger resting just above your breast is enough to cause the arousal to heat up, your core already tightening. 

“What’s the fun in that?”


End file.
